The First Change
by TaliaSilva
Summary: Miley decides to invite the Jonas Brothers to perform with her, after discovering shes REALY in love with Nick. But she sees him hugging another girl. And he moves into te house right in front of Miley's. Will they descover? Humm... It's very hard to...
1. Chapter 1

At school:

- Miley, after the wonderful performance with the Jonas Brothers, why don't you ask them to do a special participation in you're next concert? - Lily asked.

- Maybe I should. I'm gonna talk to daddy, but, surely he won't mine. I mean, seriously, he likes them more then I do.

Lily looked at Miley thinking "Who are you trying to full?" Miley saw that on her face and said:

-Fine. I like them just a little bit more.

Lily gave her the same face like the first time.

- Ok. So I like them much more then my dad. But Nick is soooo cute!!!

- Are you kidding? He is the most perfect thing…

Miley trough her a evil look.

- I know, I know. That look says "Get away from Nick before you really fall for him, because I'm totally falling for him."

- Well at least I don't have to tire my voice… And I'm not falling for him, I just, just, I just think his cute, nothing else.

- So you wouldn't mind if I made out with him.

- Don't you dare, Li… - It was then that she realized that she had been tricked. – Fine, so maybe I'm falling a little bit…

- You're already in love with him, aren't you?

Pretty much… - and they went to Miley's place.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got in the house Miley they didn't see anyone so the yelled:

- Daddy!!! I we have an idea for Hannah's next concert!!!

-Out here. – And they went to the veranda…

-Jackson, I'm not letting you wash the clothes…

-What's going on? – Miley looked at her Dad waiting for an answer.

-Jackson wants to wash our clothes. He says he knows how to do it, know.

-Yeah, right. Just like the time he stretched all our clothes. - Miley said.

-He washed your clothes and it stretched? - Lily asked.

- Lily, we looked like we were wearing potato bags…

(You see Miley going into a memory)

- Hey! Are you guys on a diet? Well its working…

- JACKSON!!! – Miley and Robbie said it at the same time.

- Daddy, can I kill him?

- Normally I would say no, but right know… ALL ON JACKSON… - and you see them on top of Jackson…

(and they are back.)

- No way Jackson's washing my clothes…

- Our mine – Robbie defended.

- Well, I guess I'll just have to wash my own then.

- Fine. – Miley said

- Fine. – Jackson answered.

(Jackson goes to his room)


	3. Chapter 3

- Well Mils, what did you want to tell me?

- She wants to have special guests in her next concert…

- Lily…

- Sorry…

- Special guests? Who?

- Yeah, Dad, the…

- JONAS BROTHERS!!!

- LILY!

- Sorry…

- Any particularly reason, bud?

- No. – Miley responded.

- Yes. – Lily answered. – Miley stared at Lily.

- So are you going to tell me?

- There's no particularly reason, just…

- Just that your falling for Nick…

- LILY!!!

- Oh! Come on, like he hasn't noticed.

- And he didn't until now. – Miley said. But her dad stared at her so she continued. – You knew?

- Mils, I'm your dad, not Jackson.

- Yeah, he doesn't seem to notice most of things?

- Are you kidding? You could be dating someone for a week he wouldn't have noticed… - Lily said. They all laughed.

- Even though, Mils, I don't understand why you didn't tell me. You always told me everything. When you dated Hannah's hater boy and actor boy, even the one that Lily told everyone in a class that you liked him.

- Yeah, the one from class…

- Sorry Miley. It just came out.

- Dad, with Nick there's something different. It's nothing like with JOSH, our JAKE our even DEXTER, - she looked at Lily and Lily looked at the ground embarrassed. – It's like, when I though about the other guys my heart would just skip a beat, but with Nick, I feel my heart in my throat, and it won't go away, and I dream with him. Daddy I never dreamed with none of the other guys… - Her Dad opened his eyes way wide.

- Sweetie, when you think of him, can you eat?

- I never tried, why?

- What here… - Lily looked at Miley expecting her to tell what was going on. But Miley herself didn't know…

- From the kitchen Robbie brought a Sunday ice cream.

- Hum, Daddy… Sunday Ice Cream!!!

- Now Mils, before you begin eating this, think real hard on Nick. – That was so easy!!! Hum… So she remembered all their moments… The concerts, the first time she saw him in person, their jokes… and the time she felt jealous cause her Dad spent more time with them then with her…

- Mils. Mils. MILS!!!

- Sorry, Daddy…

- Now when you eat the Sunday you have to bee thinking of Nick, ok?

- Sure thing, Daddy… - Then a voice popped in Miley's head "Nick and Sunday Ice Cream, Nick and Sunday Ice Cream, Nick and Sunday Ice Cream". She stared at the plate.

- Miley, when are you going to eat that? – Lily knew that one of the things Miley never got enough of was her Dad's Sunday Ice Cream. She put a spoon in her mouth tried to swallow but it just wouldn't go down. So she spited it out. Lily let her chin fall but her Dad looked like he was expecting it. She looked up to her Dad and said:

- Daddy, I just can't eat it. I always eat my Sunday Ice Cream. But it's just like, like, like if…

-If it just won't go down your trough… - Her Dad completed her sentence. Lily just didn't understand how Mr. Stewart could know how Miley felt.

- How did you know how Miley felt because of the Sunday Ice Cream?

- Well, you see Lily, I also couldn't eat when I thought of Miley's Mom. It's something that has been going in the Stewart family for generations. My Dad and Mom felt the same, and all my brothers and sisters. That's how we know if a Stewart is truly in love.

- Daddy, are you saying that I'm in love.

- Yeah, Bud. This time it's for real.

- Well at least you have a way of knowing it… My only way of knowing if I'm in love is if I dull…

- UH!!! That's nasty… - Miley and Robbie said together.

- I know… But what can I do? – Miley and her Dad just looked at each other…


	4. Chapter 4

Miley was watching TV, when her cell phone rang.

- Oh! My Jonas!!! It's the Jonas brothers. – So the picks up the cell.

- Hi, it's Mi… Hannah here. – She had this fallen in love face.

- Hey Hannah.

- Hi Nick! – She was so excited.

- I just phoned to say we got your message and we'll be there tonight to perform.

- Oh! So glad you guys will be there. It's such a pleasure to have you guys on stage with me.

- No, no, no. The pleasure is all ours.

- Ok. So what are you guys up to?

- Well we are going to move today, so were packing right know. We are moving to Malibu. They say that our neighborhood is a friendly one. You're from Malibu, aren't you?

- Yeah.

- Maybe we'll be neighbors.

- (She laughed.) You never know. Well I suppose your brothers might need your help.

- For what? – Nick was so happy to be talking to Miley that he totally forgot.

- Hum… Aren't you guys packing?

- Oh! Right. I totally forgot. – Miley laughed. And Nick got kind of embarrassed cause Miley wasn't suppose to hear that part.

- Well got to go. I lo… Well... Bye.

-Bye. – After she hang up, she started to jump up and down.

Jackson came down the stairs.

- I haven't seen you hoping so much since you stole all of uncle Earl's chocolate eggs on Easter and started to hope and scream "I'm the Easter Bunny!"

- Oh! Yeah. I wonder what happened to that Bunny suite…

- So do I sis, so do I…

- Mils cell rang again. She runs as fast as she can, hopping it's Nick.

- Hi!!! – She says.

- 20 seconds. – Miley knew that was Lily.

- Jackson 17 seconds. – Jackson ran to open the door.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – They both were counting and in came Lily on her skateboard.

- Hey Mils. What's up?

- Nick Jonas phone me a little bit before you did! – and she started to jump up and down.

- You know. I don't understand girls… Why do they get so happy with a phone call? Big deal.

- Maybe because you don't call girls after a date you never have a girlfriend! – Jackson looked down and went to the kitchen.

Lily looked at Miley dieing for her to tell her what Nick told her.

- So what did he say?

- He newly said "I love you"… - And she jumped some more, but this time Lily jumped to!

- Who newly said "I love you"? – her dad came down the stairs.

- Daddy!

- Oh! Wait… I know. Nick!

- Daddy!

- Don't worry Mils. This time I'm not interfering.

- Really?

- No, but I thought you would feel better. But I think that me and the boy will really get along.

-Oh. Boy!

- Come on Mils. The man's trying. And the good thing is that Nick thinks Dad's funny. – Jackson was trying to make Mils realize that it wasn't that bad.

- Jackson don't you… Hey! Your right Nick does think that Dad's funny.

-Yeah. See the bright side. Maybe your dad won't be as protective as normal. – Robbie did this wearied face. Lily continued. - our maybe not.

Ya think? – Miley asked…


	5. Chapter 5

- Oh! Mils, I think you have new neighbors. I saw a moving truck outside. – Lily informed.

- Well… DAD!!! NEW NEIGHBORS!!! – Miley yelled.

- New neighbors. Eeee ya!!! – Robbie came down the stairs running. Put on his apron and started to prepare the flower, sugar, milk, etc…

- What's your Dad doing?

- Oh! It's a Stewart tradition. When we get new neighbors we make chocolate, coconut, and butter biscuits.

- Really?

- Yeah. It's to welcome them.

- You knock the door and give them biscuits.

- Pretty much. Everybody likes them. Except the last one. She thro them on the floor and yelled "HONEEEY! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME, SHE TRIED TO KILL ME. – Lily smiled. Miley continued – but, otherwise, everybody loves them.

- You think that's the woman that moved out?

- Man I hope so cause her dog has a very big breath problem, and Jackson decided to take care of the dog to make some extra money. – Miley said

- Uuuu!!! – Lily was imagining the horrible smell.

- Yeah. But the breath wasn't that bad. The dog had a intestine problem, if you know what I mean… - Jackson told Lily.

- GROSS!!! – Lily and Miley yelled.

- And what about the… - Jackson was interrupted.

- Jackson, we have heard enough. If you continue we won't be able to eat some of Dad's biscuits. – Miley said.

- Daddy, make some extra biscuits for us, will you?

- Sure, bud. But why did you ask? You know I always make some for us. Now it will take about half an hour for it to bee cooked.

- Sure thing. We'll be in the room. Oh! Jackson are you coming with us next door.

- No. I've got a date with Ashley.

- Ashley, Amber's friend?

- NO WAY! Ashley Williams.

- Oh! What a relief. – Miley sais.

- Yeah, imagine Ashley as you sister-in-law. – Lily suggests.

(Miley starts to imagine)

- Jackson there's dust here. Your sister didn't clean it properly. – Ashley complains

- Mils. Clean this up. – Jackson orders.

- Yes big brother. – Miley answers.

- Jackson, your wife can't make your sister do this. – Robbie says.

- SHUT UP OLD MAN! – Ashley commands.

- Sorry, my lady. – Robbie apologizes.

(Imagination finishes).

- Mils! Mils! MILS! – Jackson yelled.

- Thank you for not going out with the annoying Ashley! – And she hugs Jackson, witch by the way, is quite rare. At first he thought it was weared but, unexpectedly he hugged her back.

- Please never ever date her.

- Fine, Mils. But, can you let go of me.

- Sure. – And they aren't hugging anymore. But Miley continues. – Wait I'm not done yet. – And they hug again.

- Why are you hugging me so much?

- Cause, you never ever going out with Ashley, right.

- Defiantly not. She is so full of herself.

- Ok. I'm going up with Lily. – They go upstairs.

- What was that all about?

- No idea son.

- Dad, have I ever told you how I love your biscuits?

- No, son. I'm not giving you money for your date.

- Well can't say I didn't try.


	6. Chapter 6

- Mils! Biscuits ready!

- Sure Daddy. Come on Lily. Hurry up. – Miley yelled. Lily was still fixing her hair in case they were cute neighbors.

- Coming! – As she arrived down stairs her cell rang. Miley could hear Lily saying:

- But mom, just another 10 minutes. Why? Can't it wait? Fine.

- What's rong? – Miley got worried.

- My mom says my grandmother is coming.

- Doesn't she, normally, come in August.

- Yeah. But she couldn't because my cousin lives with them and he got sick. So the came know.

- But it's only 2 moths till Christmas.

- I know. But she comes 3 times a year. That's our tradition.

- Ok, then. I will tell you tomorrow about the neighbors.

- You better, especially…

- If they are cute – They said together. – And Lily left.

- So Dad, those biscuits sure smell. – Jackson said.

- No, Jackson you can't get money and you can't eat any biscuits yet.

- Is that what you think, that I say they smell good for you to give me something? I'm offended. But know that you mention it. It would be a nice snack. – Jackson just couldn't resist the chocolate, coconut and butter biscuits.

- No way Jackson. Those are for the neighbors. – Miley said.

- Yeah, put the neighbors in front of the family. Is that what I mean to you? – Jackson cried.

- Oh, Jackson stop the drama. Daddy's making more for us. But the first one always goes to the neighbors. You should know that by now. – And Miley picked up the plate with the biscuits and went to the neighbors.

And wasn't she lucky… The woman with the stinky dog had left. Miley just hoped that the new ones didn't think she wanted to poison them. She knocked the door and in about 10 seconds they opened up. She knew it was a man but he was looking inside and said:

- I'll open. – So Miley started to say:

- Hi, I'm your next door neighbor and… - before she finished her sentence she realized who it was.

- Oh! Hi Nick. So you're my new neighbor. – She acted naturally because she knew them but as Hannah.

- Yeah. You are? – Nick was a little surprised Miley didn't start to scream our anything. And Miley then realized that she was there as Miley, so she started to say:

- Oh! Sorry! I'm Miley Stewart. I live in the house right in front of yours. – And she pointed at her house.

- Oh! Cool. But aren't you going to scream our anything?

- Well if you want me to…

- NO, NO, NO! I just thought it was a little wearied you didn't. Most people do.

- I didn't scream cause I think that people like you need to fell "normal" every know and then.

- You can say that again!- He stared ate Miley's eyes and asked:

- Have we met? You look familiar. I could sware I've seen you before.

- No, I don't think so. – Miley got a bit nervous. So she said:

- Any way. I just came over to bring you guys some chocolate, coconut and butter biscuits.

- Oh! My Jonas! Did I just hear someone say coconut biscuits? – Joe just loved coconut biscuits.

- And butter biscuits? – said Kevin.

- Oh! My Jonas! I just loooove the chocolate ones. – Nick said.

- Glad I brought biscuits you all like.

- You kidding? We just loooove them! – Joe said. As he swallowed a coconut biscuit.

- Want to come in? – Nick said.

- Actually I have a suggestion.

- What? – The three asked.

- Well me and my two best friends are hanging out at my house. Why don't you guys join us? But we can only be there until eight, cause I have a very big thing going out at nine.

- We to! – The three said together.

- Shall we go?

- SURE!!!

A special thank u to:

- blackblood

- RaiKimLover822

- MrsJoeJonas6

- silientbreeze

- cherrytop13

- Tink da Pixi

- prongsies.lady

- NickJoeKevinJMyLoves

- MYxFIRSTxKISS

- destiny-gurl

- Jo.Bros.Forever

- Sango A.R.

Thanks for every thing!!!


	7. Chapter 7

- Bud, what took you so long?

- Sorry Dad, but the Jonas couldn't see me as Hannah so it took a little more time. – Miley said.

- Ok. You'll start the concert and when they arrive you present them.

- Sure can do.

So the concert started. The Jonas arrived when she was singing "If we were a movie". Nick just stared at her.

- Don't let your eyes fall. – Kev and Joe said.

- I don't know what you're talking about. But doesn't Hannah remind you guys of anybody.

- No, not really. - Joe said.

- Don't fall for it, Joe. His trying to run away fom our conversation. Who's it gonna be? Miley our Hannah? - Kev asked.

- You are losing your Jonas.

- Yeah right. Were the ones losing our Jonas. – Kev and Joe said.

- I'm gonna give Hannah the signal, so she knows were here. – Nick waved to her. And she smiled.

- Thank you, I'm loving being here tonight with you guys, but I have a surprise for you. – The crowed yelled. – Well I've got special guests tonight. Come on boys. – and in came the Jonas Bros. They sang their song and the crowed went wild.

- Thanks. We loved being here tonight with you and, of curse, with Hannah. – Nick said. And hugged her. She smiled and said:

- Pleasure was mine and of curse theirs. – She pointed to the crowed and the screamed.

- Bye. We love you. – The four said and left.

- Well that was defiantly a good finish – Hannah said.

- Yeah, we didn't know the fans would like it that much. – Joe said.

- Are you kidding? They went wild. – Kev said.

- Oh! Look its Lola. How are you doing? – Joe asked.

- Well fine.

- Who's the new guy? – Kev asked. It was Oliver but he had a blonde wig on.

- Oh! This is, it's Mathew. My cousin. Is moved in with us.

- Yeah. Pleasure. – "Mathew" said next.

- Hey Kev, Joe, want to go to the new hall of games that is right door?

- Sure. – They both said. Hannah and Nick stayed.

- So, good performance.

- Thanks. – Hannah said. There was a few minutes of silence.

- Let's go meet the other guys. - Nick said.

- Yeah. Sure. – Hannah was a bit disappointed.

They got to the hall of games.

- So how did it go? – Oliver said.

- Oh! He kissed me, told my Dad and next week we are getting married, by the way we want you to bee our best man.

- I'll go by not so well.

- Ya think? He just said I had a good performance and we left. Urg! I want to go home.

- Ok. Hey, guys! We have to go. – Lily said.

- So soon? – Kev asked.

- Yeah. I feel a bit tired from the concert. – Hannah said.

- Ok. What about tomorrow? Can we perform with you? – Nick asked.

- Sure. Tomorrow I will feel better. I hope. Bye.

- Bye.

Miley's house:

- I can't believe I really thought that Nick liked me.

- Maybe he likes Miley that's why he doesn't ask Hannah out. – Lily said.

- Yeah. Our maybe he doesn't like none of them. – Oliver said. Miley did a weird face. – Our maybe Lily is right. I'm just gonna eat more of those chocolate biscuits.

- You do that. – Lily and Miley said.

- I just really like Nick. – Miley said.

- I know. But maybe he likes you. If he doesn't his a jerk.

- Thanks, Lily.

- You're welcome. – And they hugged.

- Oh! So beautiful. I think I need a tissue. – Oliver cried. Lily and Miley throw him a pillow. And Miley said.

- Oh! Shut up. Come here. – And the three of them hugged. Then Jackson came in.

- Oh! What a lovely moment. – He said.

- Yes Jackson, you can join us. – Lily said.

- I wasn't even thinking of that. – And he ran to hug them. Robbie came in.

- What's going on here? Someone getting married?

- What to join us Mr. Stewart? – Oliver asked.

- Sure.

And they all hugged.

I'm trying to make a good story but I'm not in a very good moment of inspiration. By the way here comes the thank yous…

blackblood

RaiKimLover822

MrsJoeJonas6

silientbreeze

cherrytop13

Tink da Pixi

prongsies.lady

NickJoeKevinJMyLoves

MYxFIRSTxKISS

destiny-gurl

Jo.Bros.Forever

Sango A.R.

punette101

GiLmOrEgIrL129

Cathy Ellaine Sotobod

beachbabe224

LexilynnBenson

Love you all and thanks for the reviews and the adds!!!

Love ya.

Talia


	8. Chapter 8

- The next week Robbie decided that the Jonas should perform with Hannah the next week.

- Mils, the crowed liked it so much last week that why don't you guys sing all week together.

- Oh! Dad that's the stu… best idea you ever had.

- Thanks Bud. Now you phone them.

- Sure can do, with pleasure.

- I know. – Robbie whispered, but Miley eared and smiled.

- Hi! Nick.

- Miley?

- No. It's Hannah!

- Oh! Your voice sounds like… like someone special I know. – Miley bit her low lip.

- Someone special, very special? – Miley knew that it was here chance to find out if she had a chance with him.

- Like no one has ever been. I think I'm in Love.

- That's great! – Hannah said.

- Well I don't know if she likes me.

- There is only one way to find out ask her.

- I only know her for like one day, but I feel like I know her since ever.

- Yep, that's love.

- Anyway. I don't want to bore you. Why did you phone?

- Oh! Yeah. My Dad thought that, maybe, just maybe, you guys would like to perform with me for the whole week.

- Are you kidding? We would love to!

- Ok, then. The concerts are always at six and end at seven maybe half past seven.

- Fine. See you later.

- Yeah. And you have to tell me every thing about Miley.

- With pleasure.

- Bye.

- Bye. – And they hung up. Miley had smile on her face. But didn't say anything.

- Mils, Mils, Mils. Mils! – Jackson was yelling but she didn't say anything.

- DAD!!! DAD!!! – Jackson yelled.

- What the heck is going on, Son?

- Miley. She doesn't stop smiling. But she won't say a thing!

- Oh! I know was going on. I had the same reaction when your mom agreed to out with me. Jackson, you mite wanna block your ears. No questions. – And Jackson did as his Dad said.

- Mils. Mils. Ok. Nick. – And Robbie blocked his ears.

- HE SAID HE LOVES ME! HE SAID HE LOVES ME! HE SAID HE LOVES ME! EEEE YA!!! HE SAID HE LOVES ME!!!

- Mils calm down. Boy, she reacted worse then I did. – Robbie said to Jackson.

- Ok. What happened baby girl?

- Nick told Hannah that he was in love with Miley. Aint it great??? – Jackson was a bit confused. That thing of Miley being two people would confuse him sometimes.

- Well what are you going to do know that you know?

- Oh! Daddy, aint it obvious? I'm gonna, I'm gonna… I have no idea!!!

- Well you can't tell him you know, cause he told Hannah.

- Yeah. Well I'll have to make Hannah give Miley a little hand.

- Good idea. Now I'm gonna make some snacks, cause I suppose Lily, Oliver and the Jonas are spending the afternoon here right?

- Yeah. Daddy tonight is movie night.

- Ok, then. I better get the extra beds before Jackson offers, cause you know what happened last time…

- Oh! Yeah. He got stuck between the bed and the wall. And it toke us one hour to find him. – and they laughed. Miley went to the veranda and she eared someone call her.

- Miley! Miley! – She looked down. It was Nick.

- Hey, Nick! What's up? Want to have breakfast?

- Yeah, sure. But can you came with me to beach after that?

- Sure! – They had breakfast with Jackson that wouldn't stop staring to Miley and Nick.

- Are you ok? – Nick asked.

- Oh! I'm fine. – Jackson answered.

- Ok. Lets go, Nick. Bye Jackson. – They were on a walk through the beach. Each one had their saddles in their hands. Nick suddenly stopped walking.

- What's rong, Nick?

- Well I asked you to come here for a reason.

- Oh!

- I know we only meet lat week, but I feel like I know you all life! - Miley looked down and smiled. Nick turned a bit red. And put his hand into his short pockets. And from in the pocket came out a beautiful silver ring with a real diamond on the top.

- This is for you. – Miley looked up. When she saw the ring her chin fell down.

- Oh! My Jonas. It's beautiful.

- I didn't know if you would like it.

- Are you kidding? I love it!!! But it must have been a fortune!

- Well, you're worth it!

- I think I'm never gonna take it of.

- You better not. Or else I'm gonna think that you forgot about me.

- Never. Oh! Nick it fits perfectly! How did you know?

- Hum… Just did. – they smiled and hugged. Nick's forehead was touching Miley's and as they were about to kiss, they eared:

- Miley, Miley where are you? – It was Lily. They stepped away and Miley yelled:

- Here Lily.

And now my thank yous:

- blackblood

- RaiKimLover822

- MrsJoeJonas6

- silientbreeze

- cherrytop13

- Tink da Pixi

- prongsies.lady

-NickJoeKevinJMyLoves

- MYxFIRSTxKISS

- destiny-gurl

- Jo.Bros.Forever

- punette101

- Sango A.R.

- GiLmOrEgIrL129

- Cathy Ellaine Sotobod

- beachbabe224

- LexilynnBenson

- WikkiT-777

Love you all!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Lily understood that she was interrupting something.

- Miley, your Dad asked me to invite the Jonas Brothers.

- Ok. Thanks for telling me. – Miley did gests so that Lily would leave.

- And I'll bee leaving.

- Ok. – Miley answered.

- I'm going.

- Fine. – Nick said

- And I'm…

- Get out of here already… - Miley said. Nick turned to Miley.

- Great job.

- Experience. – They laughed. Nick put his hands around Miley's waist and she had her arms around his neck. As they were about to kiss…

- Mils, Dad says it's… - He realized it wasn't a good time – dinner time.

- Ok. – They pulled away and went to the Stewart's house.

- Hum. I just love your cooking's – Joe said.

- Yeah. It reminds me of how it is to eat "real" food. – Kev said.

- I could eat this every day. – Nick said.

- Say no more. From now on you guys eat here. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. – Robbie said.

- No way. We can't abuse of your kindness. – Nick said.

- Yeah. We wouldn't feel comfortable. – Joe and Kev said.

- If you don't accept it I will take it as an offence. – Robbie said.

- I don't think you guys have much of a choice. – Jackson said.

- Ok. But we get to wash all the dishes, put the table and pick up the table. – Nick said.

- It's a deal. I like this boy. – Robbie said. Looking at Miley.

- Me to. – Miley whispered but only Nick eared.

- The next day the Jonas were ate the Stewarts talking with Jackson. And he saw Lily as Lola. The Jonas couldn't see her. So he made a stop gest and Lily saw the Jonas.

- I have to get some air.

- Are you ok? – Kev asked.

- Yeah, just need some air. See ya in a while. – He went outside.

- Lily, the Jonas can't see you like Lola.

- Really? I hadn't realized. – she said.

- Stay here. I'll make you get in without them seeing.

He went back inside and went upstairs.

- What's rong with Jackson? – Joe asked.

- No idea. – Kev said. And they continued watching TV. Jackson went to the veranda with the wooden steps (the ones that Miley used on the episode "She's a super sneak", so that she could go to the movies, and then she sees her dad on a date)

- Lily! Climb up! – Lily came up and, accidentally, she fell on top of Jackson. The Jonas eared noise and went to see behind the glass door. Miley was with them. Nick left his camera on top of a table filming everything.

- Sorry. – Lily said. Jackson was lying down on the floor, Lily was on top of him with her hands stretched looking at Jackson's face. Somehow they lost themselves in each others eyes. Jackson pulled his head up to get closer to Lily's lips. Lily's head went a bit down. And in less then 3 seconds they where kissing. Jackson hands were on Lily's hips and Lily had one hand on Jackson's face and the other a bit above his hip. Nick looked at Miley and they smiled. No one saw, but they gave hands.

- I'm glad that Jackson finally found someone. Let's just hope Lily doesn't hurt him. – Miley said softly. Jackson and Lily's kiss ended.

- Hey guys, Lily's coming! – Joe and Kev said. They all ran downstairs. Lily got up and said.

- Sorry it's my fault.

- No. It's mine. – Jackson defended.

- Let's just forget it.

- Yeah. – But Jackson didn't want to forget. It was different with Lily. He was a bit scared of that feeling. But he knew he couldn't let her go. He grab her arm pulled her against the wall.

- Jackson, what do you think you're doing?

- I can't think. Because you're here. I'm just doing what I feel I should do. And right know I feel like I have to bee with you. – Jackson said passing his hands throw her face. Lily smiled and put her hands around his waist. And they kissed again. But Lily pulled away.

- Sorry I can't. You're my best friend's brother. Sorry Jackson. And she ran into Miley's room. Jackson just stood there. Then he sat down and down his face came tears. He cleaned them up and went downstairs. The Jonas where laughing.

- Hey, guys! I just made out with Lily.

- Really? How did that happen? – Joe asked pretending to be surprised.

- It just did. But she doesn't want anything with me because she thinks Miley will disagree.

- Miley wouldn't do that. Sure, you guys are always arguing but she loves you, Jackson. – Nick said.

- Yeah. She will stand up for you. Don't worry. – Kev said.

Lily got to Miley's room full of tears.

- Lily what happened? – Miley hugged her.

- Nothing. I just feel like crying.

Miley just hugged her. She couldn't tell her that she had seen everything. When Lily felt like telling her, she would be there to listen.

Special thanks to:

blackblood

RaiKimLover822

MrsJoeJonas6

silientbreeze

cherrytop13

Tink da Pixi

prongsies.lady

NickJoeKevinJMyLoves

MYxFIRSTxKISS

destiny-gurl

Jo.Bros.Forever

Sango A.R

punette101

GiLmOrEgIrL129

Cathy Ellaine Sotobod

beachbabe224

LexilynnBenson

WikkiT-777

flipflop1

Continue reviewing. Tomorroy I'll have the next chapter.

Love ya...


	10. Chapter 10

The days went by, Lily and Jackson would barley speak. Miley couldn't take it anymore. So she decided to tell Lily what they saw.

- Lily, I have something to tell you.

- What is it? – Lily asked in a depressed mood.

- It's about Jackson. – Lily looked up. – Well, the thing is… I saw what happened on the veranda. Me and the Jonas eared some noise and went to go check it out and saw you kissing. – Lily looked down.

- I'm sorry, Miley. I know his your brother. I'm stepping away.

- Why?

- What do mean? His you're brother. I understand you don't want me to date him.

- Why would I not want you to to date?

- You mean you let us date?

- Lily! If you are happy together who I'm I to separate you guys.

- Oh, my Jonas. I dumped Jackson cause I thought you wouldn't approve.

- Lily, you have to go talk to Jackson. He has been miserable. I have never seen him like this. Go!

- Thanks, Miley – and they hugged. And she went upstairs. Someone knocked the door and came in. It was Nick.

- Hi, Nick.

- Hi. I brought a movie. And I thought, maybe…

- I would love to watch it with you. Witch movie is it?

- "A Cinderella Story" with… - Nick began.

- Hilary Duff. – Nick and Miley said together. They smiled and started to watch. Meanwhile Lily knocked Jackson's door.

- Came in. – Jackson said. Lily came in. Jackson only had boxers on and was still wet from his shower.

- Lily, what are you doing here? - She ran to him and hugged him for about 5 minutes. Then they pulled away. Lily just stared.

- Well, I… I… I – She just couldn't stop staring at him. With the water going down his body. Then she focused and said:

- Well I talked to Miley and, and she doesn't care. – Lily didn't have to say that it was about the kiss. He just walked forward and Lily got nervous.

- I knew she wouldn't. – Jackson grabbed Lily's waist. Put his forehead against hers and said:

- I can't believe it took us so long to notice how much we need each other. I never felt this way about anyone.

- Yeah right. – Lily saw all of Jackson's girlfriends. – You hade like 200 girlfriends before me.

- But I never… never… never… - He couldn't finish his sentence.

- You never what?

- I never loved any of them. I said it. – Lily looked at his eyes.

- You LOVE me? – She just couldn't believe what her ears just eared.

- Yeah, I do. I know I do.

- Well… So do I. – They smiled Jackson passed his hand through Lily's face.

- I don't want to be, ever again, without you. – And they kissed.

Downstairs Nick sat on the floor against the couch and Miley was on his lap. They had their hands together.

- I love this part of the movie. It's so… magical. – Miley said. (If you've seen it, it's when Sam is dancing with Austin in the gazebo).

- So do I. – Nick had an expression on his face that said he just had an idea. But they continued to watch the movie.

- Put it on pause Lily told me she wanted to see the end. - Miley asked Nick.

- Ok. I'll wait will you go get her. – Nick said. Miley went upstairs into Jackson's room. Lily was against the wall kissing Jackson. Miley went in and smiled. Then she stepped back and knocked the door. They went apart.

- Lily, are you coming to watch the end of the movie?

- Sure. Let's go. – She went first. Jackson turned to Miley.

- Thanks.

- Your welcome, big bother.

And off they went to the lounge.

Special thanks to:

blackblood

RaiKimLover822

MrsJoeJonas6

silientbreeze

cherrytop13

Tink da Pixi

prongsies.lady

NickJoeKevinJMyLoves

MYxFIRSTxKISS

destiny-gurl

Jo.Bros.Forever

Sango A.R

punette101

GiLmOrEgIrL129

Cathy Ellaine Sotobod

beachbabe224

LexilynnBenson

WikkiT-777

flipflop1


	11. Chapter 11

It was another day at the Stewarts house. Except they couldn't go to school 2 weeks because some kid did something and the school was full of water, so they had to wait 2 weeks till the pips got fixed.

- This is so cool. No school for 2 weeks! – Miley said.

- Yeah. We can be together fore 2 entire weeks! – Oliver said. – Nick looked at Miley, smiling, and said:

- Yeah, together. – Miley smiled and looked together.

- Imagine what we could do… Beach, movies, being together – Jackson said looking at Lily. She, discretely, hold on to Jackson's hand. No one saw, except Miley.

- Lily, you should tell them. – Miley said.

- Tell us what? – The Jonas and Oliver asked.

- Well – Lily looked at Jackson.

- We are together. – Jackson said.

- Together? You mean your boyfriend and girlfriend? – Oliver asked.

- No, were together in a movie. Of course were dating, you donut! – Lily said.

- Well that's cool. You should have been together a long time ago. What took you so long? – Nick asked.

- Us? Look who's talking! – Jackson said. Nick looked down.

- Man, do it already! – The Jonas, Oliver, Lily and Jackson said.

- Do what? – Miley asked. They all smiled. Nick looked up walk up to her.

- Miley, - he hold her hands and looked down, Miley looked at Lily, who was smiling. And Nick continued:

- I am… - Nick was interrupted.

- Hey, kids! – Robbie Ray said as he came in, Nick closed his eyes hard as he looked down. – Did I interrupt anything? – he asked as he looked at Miley and Nick.

- Ya think? – Everybody asked.

- Well, I'll just go upstairs, and leave you… finish what you have to finish. – Robbie started to ran towards the stairs.

- Dad, -Miley said as she looked at her dad, she mimed the word "Thank you". Robbie nodded affirmative and went upstairs.

- You were saying… - Miley looked back at Nick.

- Let's hope that they don't get interrupted again. – Lily said to Jackson.

- Yeah.

- Oh! Yeah. Well, Miley, I can't stop thin… - they were interrupted again! This time it was her cell. Everybody was looking at it.

- It can wait. – She said looking at Nick.

- Ah! Ok, then. Well the truth is since we meet I can't stop thin… - Now Nick cell was ringing.

- You have got to be kidding me! – Miley and Nick said together. They both answered their cells. Afterwards they looked at each other.

- Sorry. I gotta go. – They said together.

- We'll talk later – They said together.

- Bye. – They said, again, together. The truth is that they both got a call from the concert director saying that the concert was going to be earlier. On the way to the concert they didn't say a single word. Until Lily couldn't stand it anymore.

- What are you going to do when you see Nick, next time?

- Lily, it looks like we want to be together but the world doesn't let us.

- Oh, come on Miley. It was just bad luck. You'll see. One way or another you'll end up together.

- Well it doesn't seem that way. – Miley said. She had a sad face and looked down.

- Oh! Came here. – Lily hugged her. – Don't say that again. You are going to be together, just give it some time.

- Thanks, Lily.

- You're welcome. Oh! Is that a chocolate? – Lily asked.

Thanks to everyone who read, liked and reviewed my stories. I won't right so much because I'm righting a Peter Pan story and from 22/9 until 29/10 I won't be able to have net. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

They went back for dinner. Lily was nervous because she was dying to know what happened. Miley and Nick came in the house acting natural, as nothing had happened.

- Miley, I need to talk to you. Let's go to your bedroom!

- Ok. – she looked at Nick, they both smiled and she went upstairs.

- So?

- So, what? – Miley pretended to not know what Lily was talking about.

- What happened?

- Nothing. – She did a pause. – Nick just kissed me!

- Really? – Lily jumped of the bed.

- Yeah, and he found out I am Hannah.

- How? – Lily asked.

- I forgot to take the ring he gave me off.

- He gave you ring? Let me see! – Lily said as she grabbed Miley's hand.

- It's… BEAUTIFUL!!! – Lily screamed.

- Lily, lower. – Miley asked.

- Sorry, but that is so beautiful… I hope Jackson does something like that!!! – Miley smiled. And they went downstairs.

- Ok kids. Time for dinner. Hope you like it.

- Are you kidding, Mr. Stewart? You cook wonderfully.

- Thanks Nick. – Miley smiled. They where all going to sleep over that night.

- Mils, want to get the desert? – Robbie asked after everybody finished dinner.

- Sure, Dad. – She went to the fridge and got a chocolate cake out of it.

- Is that what I think it is? – Nick asked.

- Chocolate cake!!! My favorite. – Nick and Miley said together. Everybody stared at them. On Robbie's left side was Jackson, next to Jackson was Lily, next to her was Joe, next to him was Kev, next to him was Nick and finally Miley. Miley cut one piece for each and sat down.

- Nice cake, Mils. – Jackson said.

- Thanks.

- You made this? – The Jonas asked.

- Yes, is it that bad?

- Are you kidding? It's fantastic. – Nick said as he smiled.

- Thanks. And under the table they hold hands thinking that nobody saw it, but Jackson was. He didn't say anything, just smiled. But Joe saw it and asked:

- Are you guys together? – He was too curious to keep quiet. Robbie looked at Miley. Miley looked at Nick and nodded her head as a "yes".

- Yes, Joe, we are.

- Finally!!! – Jackson and Robbie said. Miley stared at them.

- What, it was about time you guys got together. – Jackson said. – Right Dad?

- I'll have to agree with Jackson. Why did you make me agree with Jackson? – Robbie asked. Miley smiled and Nick hold her hand on top of the table.

- And there is one more thing I have to say. Everybody knows except Joe and Kev. So here goes… I'm Hannah Montana. – Joe and Kev chins fell.

- Wait. What about Nick? – Jackson asked.

- He found out today.

- How? – Robbie asked.

- The smile, eyes and the ring helped. – Nick said.

- Witch ring? – Robbie, Jackson, Joe and Kev asked.

- This one. – Miley said as she stretched her hand to the middle of the table.

- Oh, no. You kids know you can only marry, at least, after you're eighteen. – Robbie said.

- Dad, we aren't getting married! It's just symbolic. – Mile said.

- Well it was. Cause now that you mention it… - Nick started and everybody's eyes were wide opened.

- Just kidding, but you should have seen you're face. – Nick said.

- Ah, ah, ah… It wasn't funny! – Miley said.

- Just kidding. Sorry. – He said as he did puppy dog eyes.

- Fine. – Miley said.

Thanks for the adds and reviews... Keep coming in and reviewing and I'll try to have time to right more. Love ya...

See ya.

Talia Silva.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been two weeks that Miley and Nick are dating and three that Jackson and Lily got together.

- My kids are growing so fast. I never thought Miley would be so happy with Nick. – Robbie Ray said on the phone. Miley was hearing everything, as she came down the stairs, but she didn't announce her presence.

- Oh! Dolly, you should see Jackson. No, he isn't eating your mango scrub… I think. He's dating Lily. Yes, Miley's best friend. You're surprised? How do you think I reacted? And the most surprising is that she really likes him. Yes I'm sure. No I haven't had a to much Hot Coco Loco before bed. Maybe just a little. But I'm sure about Lily and Jackson – Miley smiled.

- I have to go, Dolly. I'll phone you later. I miss you to. Yes I'll tell Miley and Jackson. Bye.

- What are you going to tell me and Jackson? – Miley asked.

- Oh! You're here. Aunt Dolly says that she's happy for you and Jackson and that she wants to know every detail so…

- Me and Jackson have to phone her. JACKSON!!! – Jackson comes running down the stairs.

- It wasn't me. I didn't eat the mango scrub. – Miley gave him a look.

- I don't care. Look Aunt Dolly phoned. She wants us to call and give her all the details of Nick and Lily.

- Oh! Boy. This is going to be one long phone call. She's going to want to know everything about them. – Jackson said.

- I thought of that. So I called Nick and Lily they should be nearly… - Miley was interrupted when Nick ran opening the door.

- Quick… Lily… skateboard. – The all jumped on to that couch and in came Lily.

- Hi, Lily. – Miley said.

- Hi. So what's up? – Lily asked.

- Remember aunt Dolly? – Jackson asked.

- Oh! Yeah. She's so cool. – Lily said.

- Well, our Dad told her that we were dating you guys, and so… - Miley said.

- We have to phone her, don't we? – Lily did a sad face.

- Yes… - Miley and Jackson said together waiting for a reaction.

- COOL!!! – Lily yelled. Miley looked at Nick.

- You don't mind?

- What? Phoning your aunt? Of course not. Let's do this. – Nick and Miley hold hands and went first.

- I missed you. – Jackson said.

- Did you? So did I! – And they kissed.

- You guys, less lip glossing and more walking. – Miley said. And they all went to Miley's closet.

- I thought we were going to phone Dolly. – Lily said.

- And we are. – She clicked a button and, from the wall, came a white phone.

- Why haven't I seen this? – Lily asked.

- No idea. Now Dolly is number 4. – Jackson said as he clicked the button.

- Howdy! It's Dolly.

- Hi, aunt Dolly, it's Miley.

- Hey sweet heart. Your Dad tolled me all about you, Jackson, Lily and Nick. And let me tell you, Nick Jonas is so C...U…T…E! And Lily is such a sweet girl.

- Thanks. – Lily and Nick said.

- They there? – Dolly asked.

- Yes. I thought you'd like to meet them since you can't come over. – Miley said.

- Who said that? – Dolly asked.

- What do you mean? – Jackson asked.

- Look behind you. – They all looked back, and there was Dolly with her warm smile on her face.

- Aunt Dolly! – Miley and Jackson ran to her and hugged her.

- We missed you. – Miley said.

- I missed you to, baby. Lily. Long time.

- To long. I had be wondering when you'd show up. – Lily smiled and hugged her. Then Dolly looked at Nick.

- And you are Nick. I'm Dolly. – Nick's chin fell.

- Dolly Portman? Big fan. – She smiled.

- I'm also a Jonas Brothers fan. You're cuter in person. - Nick smiled at Miley.

- Aunt Dolly, I love you, I really do, but this is my man. – Miley said as she hugged him. Dolly laughed. They help making dinner and then they went to get Oliver and the rest of the Jonas brothers to see Dolly.

- While they're not here… I want details. How did things happen between you and Nick? – Dolly asked Miley.

- Well… - Miley told her everything.

- And you and Lily? – Dolly asked Jackson.

- Miley can tell you.

- Actually I can show you. – Miley said. Dolly and Jackson didn't understand.

- You see the day you helped Lily up the stairs Nick left his filming camera in my bedroom. - Miley explained.

- Oh, no! – Jackson yelled.

- Oh, yes! So, aunt Dolly, you get to see it on first seat.

- This I have got to see! – Robbie said. They all gathered in a group to watch it.

- Now that's passion. – Dolly said.

- I never thought I'd say this, but Jackson, you are finally showing presence of some Stewart genes. – Robbie said.

- Thanks, Dad. – Jackson said.

- What are you guys watching? – Lily asked as she tried to see the video, but Miley turned it off.

- Just some things me and Jackson used to do, when we were small. – Miley said.


End file.
